devilmaoufandomcom-20200215-history
King of the Moon's Body
The King of the Moon's Body is the evil, hedonistic and materialistic body of the friendly and eccentric King of the Moon, who prefers to stay separated from his vile body and concentrate on higher things. The King of the Moon's body is the devil of the world of Baron Munchhausen, constantly trying to force the head into temptation and keeping him from fulfilling his duties to the cosmos. Personality Unlike the friendly and eccentric King of the Moon, who loves to be free and concentrate on learning and maintaining the universe, the Body is rude, corrupt, lazy, hedonistic and an incredibly perverse glutton and sex fiend, who prefers to spend time eating and courting his wife instead of taking care of the universe like his head. He is selfish and uncaring and holds more fierce grudges to those he dislikes such as the Baron and will even imprison others for eternity just for being associated with the Baron. He also has an odd tickling fetish. Powers Being the body of the King of the Moon, the Body possesses some of his powers such as teleportation, but does not appear to be neither omniscient or omnipotent like the Head, but he does have enough power to restrict the Head and keep him bound temporarily. He also has control over a giant mechanical three-headed bird monster. History In the film, when the Baron returns to the moon with his new unwanted companion Sally, they run into the head of the King who is still a bit miffed about the Baron flirting with his wife last time he visited and his constant lying habit, but before the two can continue their discussion the Body arrives chasing after the Queen of the Moon and quickly grabs the crying head who tries to escape his clutches but is sadly reattached to his corrupt body and place under its control. The Body then tries to make out with the Queen but is distracted by the sight of the Baron who he also remembers and then imprisons him and Sally in a small cage. His head however tries to escape again but is sadly caught once more and taken away where he is eventually forcefully tied down to the body. After the Baron, Sally and his rescued old friend Berthold escape the cage thanks to the Queen's head, the Body finds out after seeing his headless Queen and chases after them while riding on his three-headed monster bird. However the trio manages to outsmart the bird by going in three directions, forcing the bird to split into three pieces (revealing it to be a mechanical bird) and then it falls to the ground and explodes along with the Body which dies upon impact. Luckily, the Head is fine and happy as ever to finally be freed from his corrupt other half and happily prepares his continued exploration and maintenance of the cosmos, and then disappears into the stars with a loud sneeze. Category:Evil Devils Category:Male Devils Category:Devil God Category:Live Action Devils Category:Arrogant Devils